


Wilbur Soot

by SuzeOfTheValley



Category: DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, Wilbur - Fandom, mcytbrs, soot - Fandom, wilbursoot - Fandom
Genre: Caring, Cute, English, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, Short Story, Wilbur - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, ill, kiss, sick, soot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzeOfTheValley/pseuds/SuzeOfTheValley
Summary: You became ill. Luckily, Wilbur was there to take care of you, not knowing he’d confess something to you later.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	Wilbur Soot

"I'm on my way right now. Stay in bed for me, okay?" He was exceedingly worried. You were tremendously ill. You weren't even capable of eating without throwing up a couple minutes later. 

"Ok." You voiced quietly. There was no energy left in you, making it unchallenging for you to continue resting in your bed. 

In under fifteen minutes, Wilbur was offering you a cup of tea as he placed a bucket alongside your bed. 

"Call out my name if you need me, I'll be seated in the other room." He expounded clearly. You nodded your head up and down as you looked at his tall figure with partly open eyes. 

"How do you stay cute? Even when you're as sick as a dog, it's crazy." He uttered, looking slightly hesitant. 

You glowed and hid your face in your duvet. 

He revealed a charming smile before heading to the office room right outside of your bedroom.

You shut your eyes and strived for a long sleep, wanting to feel healthier when awakening.

Your mind drifted slowly and your body went weighty. Your breathing had gone leisure, and in the long run, you had fallen sound asleep. 

Not five minutes later, you had awoken in cold sweat. Your body uncontrollably shivering and breathing unsteady. You weren't feeling well, not at all forsooth. Your heart was irregularly beating and it frightened you.

You needed him yet your voice failed you. It was exceptionally hoarse and it pained you to shout.

,,I'm not okay." Your thoughts were reckless.

Your eyes went heavy along with a loud ringing within your head. 

Lightheaded. You were immensely dizzy. The room rotated around you, along with you losing consciousness. 

You woke up multiple minutes later to Wilbur caressing your cheek with his left hand. He was seated at the edge of your bed, his right hand clinging onto yours. 

He was crooning to you rather quietly. 

You became aware of the heated and dampened feeling on your temple. It wasn't onerous to acknowledge it being a washcloth. 

"Will?" You mumbled. 

Your squinted orbs looking at his brown ones. 

You felt a strong tension building up, but what for?

"You're awake, oh my gosh. Why didn't you shout for my name?" Wilbur sounded agitated, obviously tensed up after you lost your consciousness. 

"I... I couldn't. My voice hurt and it all happened so quickly and I'm sorry, Wilbur. I wanted to shout for you but I just-" Your sentence got cut off by him as he cupped your shoulder, signaling for you to gingerly sit up in your bed.

"Don't apologise. I'm not angry at you, you know? I was just worried." He uttered as his arms opened up, embracing you. 

You clinged onto him and instantaneously found comfort in his touch. His forehead rested in the crook of your neck as his lips brushed against your collarbone. 

"Thank you for taking care of me, Will." The words left your mouth and Wilbur's head had arisen off of your shoulder. 

He blushed and showed a dazzling smile.

"Can I lay beside you? I need some sleep, as well." His finger pointed towards the area beside you on the bed yet his eyes kept their focus on yours. 

You bobbed your head and he delightedly unwound himself next to you as you found a comfortable position too. 

Your eyelids felt heavy until you shut them. You parted your lips and your mind drifted off.

Just before your brain dozed off, Wilbur said something rather curious. 

"If you weren't ill, I would've kissed you all along."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! it means alot to me:) have a nice day or evening! gbyee:D


End file.
